Only A Dream
by Biene
Summary: Greg is attacked because of his relationship with Nick... Will he survive? Warning: Slash!
1. Nightmare

Only A Dream

Disclaimer: You all know, I don't own and never will own CSI!

Being called to a crime scene I grab my silver flight case and head out to take one of the departmental Tahoes. Turning on the radio I softly sing to the songs. We are pretty busy tonight, so I have to work this case solo. After half an hour I finally arrive at the scene. It seems like a pretty standard stuff: A body has been found in the desert, apparently shot. The man lies flat on his back, so I can't see his face yet. But somehow he seems familiar with blond spiky hair standing in all directions. I feel my muscles tightening and fight against the urge to puke, already knowing who it is but I doesn't want to accept it. Tears start to form in my eyes and my breath quickens. It can't be… No. Resolutely fighting the tears I draw closer now taking a better look at the body. No… It's really him… It's my Greggo, lying there shot, his brown eyes open, accusing me that I haven't been there to prevent it… "I'm so sorry, G…" I whisper dropping to my knees. I feel one single burning tear running down my left cheek raising no hand to wipe it off. I'm paralyzed, the only thing I'm able to do is to grab his cold hand. Oh, it had been so warm just a few hours before… I can almost feel it on my skin again, his light touch, I can feel his lips pressed to mine, his slim body in my arms, my fingers running through his hair, his skin… "No!" I cry out when it hits me at last that I'll never be able to hold him again, to say "I love you"…

Then someone shakes me, softly, yet persistent… Almost as if it's _him_. It's pretty dark all of a sudden, just bright enough to make out a silhouette leaning over me and somehow I'm lying on my bed. "Schhhhh…" A voice I immediately identify as Greg's says. What? Wait… He's alive! Relief floods through me and I desperately cling to him, still my fear to lose him lingering like a poison in my heart. "Just a dream, Nicky…" He whispers as he holds me tight striking my back soothingly. He knows about my fear, I told him after the first nightmare I had after he moved in. "Same dream?" Yeah, it was always a similar one, where I lose him and there's nothing I can do. I always feel so helpless… So I just nod against his chest where I buried my head inhaling his scent. I know what he'll do, he always does… and it always helps. Taking me chin between his thumb and his index finger he forces my head up gingerly and meets my eyes staring into them for a few seconds. Then he leans forward to press a soft kiss on my lips. Taking my right hand he places it right over his heart saying: "Feel this? It won't stop soon, I promise and as long as it beats I'm yours… body and soul." For the first time I speak sighing "I know. And I'm yours" and leaning back into his embrace letting his closeness comfort me. And he'll hold me as long as I need it just as I would in return.

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Anything? Please review!


	2. Working And Hospital

A/N: You wanted more… So I decided to write more, though I intended it to be a one shot. Should I change the title now? Any ideas for a new idea? This now proceeds the next day… Please tell me what you think!

The next morning I woke peacefully in the arms of my still soundly sleeping lover. I cannot help but smile at how angel like he looks. Not moving I just watch him. These simple things are what I like most, just to watch, to be held, to know he'll be there for me when I need him. Not to mention that I too would always be there for him. Slowly I rise, careful not to wake Greg. Not that I want, I could lie there forever, but I have to get ready for work. Swing Shift is not that bad, but still I prefer Graveyard. Maybe because I'm used to it. Or the most obvious reason that at Graveyard I could spend more time with him.

Under the shower I muse about us. Half a year we've been together now, the best time in my life… It's clichéd, no way to deny it, but he's really the one for me. With every other person, be it man or woman, I've never felt like this before. I'm more than grateful to have found him. Never in my life have I imagined it would be a man like Greggo for me, that someone like him would fit in my life at all. Thinking back my life has been so organized, I can't believe it was me living it. Only after Greg had taught me how beautiful life could be I realized it. 'Does he know this?' I suddenly ask myself. I've never told him, though I'm positive he does anyway. After having dressed, I grab a pen writing a message for him.

_G, love you more than I can say. See you soon! Love, Nicky xxx_

Checking that I have my keys and my gun, I grin. Even Greg hasn't been able to break me of this double-checking. Stealing one last glance at my still sleeping love, I leave. He will wake soon, I know, he just needs a little more sleep than I do. Then he'll have a large breakfast reading the paper. I never could imagine him reading it, but he does, actually even thoroughly. After that he'll take a look at what things we need to buy and decides if he goes getting them or can stay and relax in his favourite armchair listening to Evanescence or some other band he likes.

Today, Catherine herself picks me to work with her on a double murder in a hotel room. The man lies on the bed, killed by a headshot, so you don't even get a look at his face. The woman though seems to have run for her life; she was on the ground directly behind the door, shot from behind. With one glance Cath and I settle who's doing what. Taking out my camera I start photographing the whole scene. The bodies, the entry and exit wounds, some fibers, the blood… David arrives, taking a look at the bodies. The TOD seemed to be 4 hours ago and the COD the obvious: The shots. Collecting the evidence, I find the purses of the victim. "Hey, Catherine!" "Yeah?" "Got their ID's. Alice and Marc Thompson." Two hours later, we pack up and drive back to the lab. Dropping the evidence off at the techs my mind is occupied with this case as always in this state of the investigation. Who? Why? A run the fingerprints through AFIS, but so far no luck. Of course this was the search for a needle in a haystack. God knows how many people had been in that hotel room over the years. Suddenly I begin to shiver, gasps escape my mouth. What the hell is this? After a few minutes, it gets better, but a feeling of unease never leaves me.

Twenty minutes later my cell rings. "Stokes" "Mr. Stokes, this is Palm Desert Hospital." My grip around the phone tightens, while I try to prepare myself for the news about to come. It can't be good… "Mr. Sanders…" Oh my god, not Greg, no! Closing my eyes I feel the fear taking over me. "Can you repeat it, please?" "Of course" the female says. "He has been shot… It doesn't look too good. He's in surgery now and you're the one to notify…" I don't let her finish. "I'll be there in 20 minutes" I choke out ending the call. 'Think' I order myself. 'Find Catherine to tell her and then you can go…' Catherine was likely to be in her office, so I go there mindlessly, my thoughts still occupied to digest the news I just received. Reaching her office she almost jumped when she saw me. "Jesus, Nick! What happened? You look like a ghost!" I pay no heed to that, just telling her what happened. Of course she wants to come with me, to work that case… All of us will, I know… Gris, Sara and Warrick too.

I can't remember much of the drive to the hospital. Once there I almost ran inside, Cath right behind me, desperate to find someone to tell me about Greg. Who could do such a thing to a so lovable guy? And why? A nurse finally tells us he's still in surgery and they can't say anything yet. Then she adds we should have a look at his clothes. Curiously I follow her to a quiet room where his clothes and a few others of his things lie. For one moment I just frown when I see so much blood on his clothes. I recognize that shirt… It's one of mine, a black one which normally snuggles against him perfectly, leaving very little to imagination. When I see the note, that's when I really lose control.

_Nicky, Nicky, I thought I made it clear you belong to me… Your only friend_

I fall to my knees, my head sinking to my chest. I want nothing more than to cry, to be allowed to give in to my pain, but I won't. I need to stay focused to find that son of a bitch who has dared to attack Greg… Because of me, I can't stop thinking. 'If you hadn't been so close to him, he wouldn't have been hurt…' His laughter penetrates my thoughts, his jokes… His pride as he made Level 1 CSI… I feel a hand on my back, rubbing circles to soothe me. Catherine. Fury blazing in her voice she says: "We'll get that asshole! He won't walk, Nick, I promise!" I'm close to saying "Don't promise something you can't keep", but I keep my mouth shut knowing she says that as much to calm her as to calm me. Greg promised something to me, too and heaven knows if he can keep it now! The promise that his heart wouldn't stop soon… Several minutes passed by seeming like an eternity to me before a doctor comes in. "Hi, I'm Paul Bolt." I got up, somehow managing introducing Catherine and myself, before I blurt out: "How is he?" I fear the answer. I still have to ask, aware that insecurity would be worse. He shifts uneasily averting our eyes. "I won't lie to you, his chance of surviving is 10 per cent at best…" With that he stops. I close my eyes, taking a few deep breathes. "Can we see him?" For a moment the doc remains silent, considering, then he answers: "Only one of you, but just for a few minutes…" I turn to Cath, ready to argue, but she just gives me a look saying "Go ahead!" Again facing Doc Bolt I nod. "I'll go." "Right. Follow me." Stopping in front of a door finally, he reminds me: "Only a few minutes". Again I nod, unable to answer. I open the door. I know I'm not prepared for this, but I'll never be. So I go in regardless of that.

I rush to his bed taking his hand. He looks so fragile lying there; pale face, eyes closed, tubes coming out everywhere… It breaks my heart to see him like that. With tears in my eyes I can't hold back I whisper: "I'm so sorry, G… But please keep your promise! You've never broken one before… I don't know what I would do if you don't keep this one…" With one hand I caress his cheek. The rest of my time I just sit there, staring at him. The doc comes in again motioning me to come out. Once again I nod. Taking one last look at Greg I whisper "I love you! Please fight for us!" and join Catherine again. .


	3. Picking up investigation

A/N: Quick update to please you! ;-) But disappointment too: I won't be able to update till next Monday because I'm going on a trip from school and there won't be a computer. However, I'll try to write anyhow, old-fashioned of course, with pencil and paper…

Only once before have I seen him that pale… After the explosion at the lab. I vividly recall it. The fear I felt then however was nothing compared to what I feel now: sheer terror. I do not dare to think what could happen knowing I'll never be able to bear it. Determination in my eyes I face Catherine. She has just hung up her cell, now turning to me with obvious pity in her eyes. In her hands she holds a plastic bag with three bloody bullets. I clench my teeth at that sight; otherwise I can maintain my grip on me. "The others are at the scene. We need to take samples from Greg, if you want me to, I'll…" She starts, but I cut her off. "No, I'll do that." I just have to say that, I feel I owe it to him to do it personally. Handling me her kit for I have forgotten mine she forces an encouraging smile on her face. I try to smile in return, though I doubt it worked, it rather looks like a grimace. I return to his room, the kit in my hand giving me a somewhat comforting reassurance that we're going to catch this son of a bitch. 'He'll pay for that!' I vow silently settling down to work carefully, looking under his fingernails for traces and scanning his body for defensive marks. Greg knows where we'd look, so we have a good chance to find something… At least I hope so. Oh how many times have I down this, but never with such a heavy heart. My mind is still occupied by this terrible note… making me guilty. I feel like I should know already who he is, where we met and why he's gotten so out of control… The only name I can think of is Nigel Crane. Could this be? No, he's still behind bars, isn't he? One thing to check out… Having finished I close my eyes to focus, then I whisper "I swear, I'll get him!" to the still lifeless Greg and leave and once more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, obviously I'm back again:D Good news, I've been very productive, I wrote 4 and a half pages in Barcelona, I just have to type them into the PC… Here the story continues. Because I'm mean, it's a little bit out of Nigel Crane's POV… evil grin Probably I'll continue tomorrow.

I'm boiling thinking of that…. That freak Nicky picked. Mr. Oh-I'm-so-cool. If it wasn't that serious, I would laugh at that boy. My first attempt to get rid of him might have failed but there's no way my second will. I'm no dumbass and even a dumbass couldn't spoil anything with that plan. Absent-mindedly I scratch the mark he gave me. I deem it a fair price to pay to achieve my goal: winning Nick…

I've already gotten the nurse's stuff, now it's the time to finally push that geek out of his life and get myself in once more. I put it on sliding into a black leather jacket afterwards. Nick will be pleased once he sees what I've done for him. The ride to the hospital is quiet and quick for I have chosen the late night to strike. Therefore most people are sleeping or in the clubs. It goes smoother than I thought it would. Nobody even stops me or even asks who the hell I am. So much the better… Finally in this jerk's room I take much satisfaction at how bad he looks and that he hasn't regained consciousness yet. I don't take much time to familiarize myself with all the beeping machines; instead I just pull the plug to stop them all. I smile now believing everything is going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't worry, Greg will be fine… Okay? ;-) Never could kill him…

With the samples in Catherine's kit we head back to the lab. We don't talk, just her glance saying "You know, Nick, if you want to talk, I'm here". But even if I wanted I couldn't, so I remain silent. What should I say anyway? That I love him more than anything and would give everything if it was me lying there instead of him? I know it would hurt him as much as me to see me in such a state as it hurts me to see him like this. Still, I'd rather be the one fighting for my life than being unable to help him. I'm not afraid of dying, I never was, but I am and always was afraid of losing.

I take the samples to Mia, telling her what had happened and asking her to analyze it as quickly as humanly possible. Then I make the phone call I need to confirm my suspicion. I call the prison Nigel crane is supposed to be in. Unwanted memories flood my mind and I have to use my full strength to push them back. 'Focus', I snap. I'm right. Nigel is not there, he's broken out a week ago… Enough time to organize this, to stake us… I force myself not to yell at the guy on the phone, I just slam the receiver. Still I can't do anything, I almost hear Grissom say "Evidence, Nick!" He, Sara and Warrick haven't returned from the crime scene yet, so there's nothing I can do, just wait. I hate that. There's nothing harder than waiting in my opinion. Surely I can't go in the break room. Cath will be there wanting to force me to talk, to let my emotions, my fear out, but I'm not ready for this… Maybe I'll never be. Not when it comes so close to me. But I can't stay here either, it reminds me too much of him… I decide to go on the roof. Greg likes to be up here, too and I feel closer to him now able to see the hospital he's in. I stare into the night and for the first time I allow myself to cry my heart out. I draw in deep breathes knowing the pain will fade… it always does. That's how Sara finds me later. Lying a comforting hand on my shoulder she whispers: "I'm so sorry, Nicky…" By the look in her eyes I can confirm she really means it. When Greg and I came out she'd been the most shocked and hadn't liked it. That she said that now means much to me. "Thanks, Sar" I mumble with red rimmed eyes. "Nick" She says concerned. "There's another thing: Nigel Crane… He broke out a week ago." I don't tell her I already know. I probably should have. "I really think you should leave this to us… Just go to him, okay?" For a few moments I'm aghast. She wants me to stay behind? Not to help catching that son of a bitch? On the other hand I could stay with Greg then being there when he wakes up or when he… when he… Not to mention I trust the others to do this right. They all want to nail him. So I just nod.


	6. At the Hospital

A/N: I know, it took a long time to update, sorry about that! I promise, I'll update tomorrow too! I thought of writing a chapter with them on holiday at the end. Let me know what you think!

"I'll go tell Cath" I say. "I already talked to her. Just go." I don't let her say this twice. After she promised me to call should anything come up I head directly to the hospital with a tinge of unease in my stomach. On the way to Greg's room I meet Doc Bolt again. Eager to know more finally I ask him if there is any news. He just shakes his head saying there were no changes yet but if Greg made it through the night it was a whole lot likelier he'd survive. After that he excuses himself having many patients waiting for him.

Entering my boyfriend's room I see someone standing beside Greggo's bed. He seems to be a nurse, but because of my uneasy feeling I look closer immediately recognizing Nigel Crane. Within seconds I have my gun in my hands, ready to fire. I tremble, though my hands are calm, aiming directly at his heart. "Step away from the bed… at once!" I order firmly. God, how long has he been in here? What further damage had he caused? I hear him saying something about caring for me, that we were meant to be and that I'd appreciate what he'd done for me once I saw what he already knew. I don't listen, I can't afford it. "Just one reason!" I warn reaching with my left hand for the button to call the nurse. Then I pull out my cell calling Brass. My eyes still remain on Nigel the whole time, my attention not ceasing. Within moments the nurse arrives a bit shocked at first, but then she rushes to the bed taking care of the machines. Then she hurries out to get Doc Bolt to check G out thoroughly. Soon Brass arrives to, having been in the neighbourhood. With Nigel Crane now guarded by him I turn to the Doc: "Has it gotten worse?" I just focus on the low heaving und lowering of Greg's chest fearing the answer. When he negates, I breathe a sigh of relief. At least I helped him now….

My heart is still racing and after the Doc left reminding me to call if I need anything I kiss Greg's cheek and sit down in the chair beside his bed. I reach for his hand placing to fingers on his wrist to feel the low pulse. I need this reassurance more than anything else right now. Placing our entwined fingers on my thigh I try to relax knowing that _he_ is in safe custody, of course it's not working. Normally G is the one calming both of us down, but obviously he can't now. I quietly talk to him using this tactic to get rid of thinking of the "What if's". Probably sub-consciously he knows I'm here, at least I hope so. Lot's of people say it helps to talk to someone lying in a coma to wake him up. I'm ready to try it… try anything that might bring him back to me. My eyes never leave his face taking in all the little details I already knew so well. He's still so pale…

Weariness creeps into me body taking over me slowly. Before I know it I've shut my eyes and gone to sleep. Surprisingly it's a deep, dreamless sleep. Waking up a few hours later I notice I haven't let go of Greg's hand, if possible I clutch it even tighter. I'm always protective over him, being raised to take responsibility. He laughs to joke about that… Oh, that smirk in his eyes when he does it! My cell rings, it's Sara. She tells me that the samples of Greg match exactly Nigel, so he'll be behind bars for a long time now. I think her, then I hang up on her. Desperately I whisper: "You can't let him win, gorgeous! Come on, wake up. Please!" As if on cue, his eyelids begin to flutter. His eyes slowly open, almost stopping my heart till they're fully opened struggling to adjust the harsh light.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I keep my promise… Here's the next part! Enjoy! Once more I ask you what you think about a holiday as a sequel.

Smiling, nonetheless on the verge of tears I stare in these beautiful eyes, still clouded, but definitely his! I'm at a loss of words to tell him how scared I've been. I want to let him know this so badly… I just squeeze his hand hoping he'll understand. He tries to smile in return to assure me he knows, though he's too weak still of course. I wish to kiss him passionately let this do the talking, because I've never been that good with words… We'll do that later. Another smile spreads over my face: we'll have our lifetimes for this… once more. A few moments later he's out again, deeply asleep this time…. According to the machines.

When I leave him this night I'm light-hearted. The danger is gone, now he just has to focus on getting well. I know from the explosion that his physical wounds heal quickly, but the emotional ones will take a long time to heal. All because of me, I can't help thinking guilt washing over me. He lets me help him to deal with it. I'm glad he does, such things are much easier to bear when shared. Also I want to be there for him when he needs someone like he's been there for me so many times. For now I concentrate on working this scene with Warrick. Another murder of a young woman. Nothing has been taken from her, so we at least already know who she is: Cathy McRyan. Thankfully Warrick knows me well enough not to push me to talk about my feelings. I've told him that Greg woke briefly and he smiled relieved at me: "I knew it! He's a fighter and besides he's you to come back to!" With that he twinkles at me leaving the Tahoe. We work in comfortable silence, there's no need to talk. Having worked for so long, glances suffice to communicate. There's not much evidence to collect, so we finish relatively quickly. Back in the lab I run her prints through AFIS to find out if she has had contact with the police before. Nothing…

After shift I head home to take a shower and change my clothes. Everything's so quiet without Greg here playing his music. I can't stand this, so I just grab one of his CDs putting it in the player. "Everdream" from Nightwish…

_Ever felt away with me_

_Just once that all I need_

_Entwined in finding you one day_

_Ever felt away without me_

_My love, it lies so deep_

_Ever dream of me_

_Would you do it with me_

_Heal the scars and change the stars_

_Would you do it for me_

_Turn loose the heaven within_

_I'd take you away_

_Castaway on a lonely day_

_Bosom for a teary cheek_

_My song can but borrow your grace_

_Come out, come out wherever you are_

_So lost in your sea_

_Give in, give in for my touch_

_For my taste for my lust_

_Your beauty cascaded on me_

_In this white night fantasy_

In fact, Nightwish is one of his bands I really like. I shower while listening further to the CD. It's a whole lot better with the music on… Though I still feel he's missing. I can always sense his presence, like he can sense mine. I head back to the hospital once again, where I get to know that the Doc's very pleased with Greg's condition, maybe he'll even can be released in a week. Right now, my angel is sleeping soundly. Best thing he can do, it'll help him heal… I just watch him lying there peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm terribly sorry I kept you waiting that long! The only excuse I have is school, it ends in a few weeks and till then almost every teacher had to write a test! Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially SpiritedEstel, for your advice! I tried and I hope you like it!

The nurse rushes into the room. "Mr. Stokes, we have a call for you. Would you follow me please?" "Sure." Who the hell would call me? Who knows I'm here? And why? "Stokes" "Nick, it's Brass…" Somehow I know this isn't good… Not at all. As if confirming my suspicions he makes no small talk, just comes straight to the point: "That son of a bitch Crane… He broke out!" "What? How? When?" I choke out. "He escaped by killing one of the guards 15 minutes ago… Catherine and Grissom are on their way. You want to come, too?" Without even thinking, I answer: "No! I'm not leaving Greg alone. I was almost too late once, I won't risk it again." In my mind I can see Brass smiling: "Figured that. Already spoke to Grissom, you're on paid leave Greg gets out of the hospital. I also sent a deputy, he'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" Having voiced my thanks, I say goodbye and hang off. I have to force myself not to race back into G's room. I _know_ Crane can't be here already, from the prison to this hospital you need at least an hour. Closing the door I see Greg's awake looking at me. "What?" He asks with a low voice. It is incredible how much he can read me, sometimes I think he's a mind-reader. But on the other hand he's like an open book to me, too. He seems to calm for somehow who's just been attacked and almost killed… I sit down in the chair next to his bed and reach for his hand before I answer. The possibility of denying something's wrong never even enters my thoughts. "You know it was Crane who… who attacked you?" He nods silently waiting for me to continue. "I caught him here and Brass arrested him, but he broke out…" Greg's shaking now, his eyes wide. "I won't let him come her you again, I promise you that!" I say with what I hope is a firm voice trying to calm him. Leaning down I give him the long kiss I longed for. In his ear I whisper: "I'm not going to leave you alone, I'm on paid leave till you get out of here and there's a deputy outside." Now he visibly relaxes. I mean what I said. I would do anything to keep him out of harms way. He must have seen the guilty look on my face, for he asks: "Crane wants to kill me because of you, right?" That's not that difficult to figure out… I avoid his eyes while answering. "Yes… He knows how much I love you, that he stands no chance against you and being the lunatic he is, he thinks if… if… then I'll turn to him…" After a short silence, G suddenly says: "It's not your fault you know that, don't you?" I can only smile. Like I said he knows me so well… Indeed I had a deep feeling that it has been my fault, but hearing him now that he doesn't blame me makes it easy to battle it. That was exactly what I needed to hear… "Thanks, G…" "Anytime for you, Nicky."

A week later I can finally take him home. His wounds have healed fairly well, though it will be at least another two weeks till he'll be able to return to work. Crane hasn't been caught yet, although he's hunted by the whole police.

I have no words to say how good it is to have him back. He's almost his old self again, but I know he's still scared. I have to admit I am, too. I promised to practise shooting with him, because he's not that well trained yet and from my experience in Dallas as a cop, I'm pretty good. Our weapons won't be out of reach again. I know Crane doesn't want to hurt me, only Greg, still I feel safer having my gun nearby.

"Welcome home!" I set the bag with his things down and embrace him, careful not to hold too tight, so I won't cause him any pain. It's been far too long since we've been that close… His eyes shut and he breathes deeply inhaling my scent, his hands playing with my hair. My hands slide under his shirt caressing his spine. His hot breath tickles my cheeks and when I can't take it anymore I lean in for a passionate kiss. Our tongues dance, tease till we have to break it for air.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Vacation for over a week now and only now I update… So sorry. I hope you like this chapter and I promise while I have vacation, I won't keep you waiting that long!

Several months pass and nothing happens. I've taken Greg to a shooting stand a few times, now he's pretty good. He starts working again and the police protection is withdrawn, although I have no good feeling about that. His wounds have healed completely and he's back to his normal self. He turned to me when he needed to talk about it allowing me to help him dealing with it once more. I'm still afraid Crane waits, lurking out there, waiting that we make a mistake, so he can strike… I can fee it. But he'll get no chance, I'll take care of that! The police has suggested a trap with – of course – G caught in the middle of it…

Flashback

Police officer: "Mr. Stokes, Mr. Sanders, as you know we've been so far unable to catch Mr. Crane."

Indeed, nothing new to us. When he continues though, he sends shudders down my spine: "All of us officers think that it would be best if we set up a trap for him. Because he wants you, Mr. Sanders" He says turning to G "We thought of using you for it… Of course only if you agree…" Greg remains silent as though he really considers it. I on the other hand snap: "Use! You picked the right word! He's been used enough! This is out of question!" While speaking I've risen pacing the room in agitation. "I understand you, Sir, but I can assure you, he'll be perfectly safe." Now Greg intervenes sending me one of his "Chill" looks. "Nick I appreciate your concern, but I have to do it." He says quietly. Every nerve in my body screams "NO!" as he continues: "Think, it's a high chance to catch him and I won't be in real danger! If I don't do it, we'll have to watch out the rest of our lives! I don't want that and you don't either, do you?" No, I don't, but I don't want my G in danger, either. I've seen far too much traps backfiring… I have nothing to say anymore, because I know I can't talk him out of it. When he's made up his mind, it's made up.

Flashback End

Today is the day now, the trap is set. I've tried talking him out of it over and over, though I already knew it was pointless. We both don't have to work tonight and we're supposed to go to the movies and when we get out pretending to quarrel and head in different directions. On Greg's way police officers will be hiding to prevent Crane from harming him. Well, the plan seems fool proofed, but I can't make friends with it…

We choose a romantic comedy, Hitch – The Date Doctor. Normally we prefer thrillers, but our nerves are strained enough yet. As soon as we sit down, we reach for each other's hand and for the whole film we don't let it go. Neither he nor I pay much attention to the film, our minds playing over and over what will happen as soon as it ends.

Before we step out of the building I give him one last reassuring smile. I know he's scared, but he does it because he thinks it's our only way out. Then we do as we were told: argue and separate. My single reason to comply is that G wants me to. The stars shine brightly tonight and under other circumstances I would have enjoyed the walk. Every step I take echoes loudly, there's no other sound. The farer the distance between me and Greg grows the more my anxiety mounts. If something goes wrong there'll be nothing I could do… I hate relying on other people when it comes to someone who's so valuable to me. At least G has his gun with him, that's the only thing that comforts me.

Suddenly I hear a scream in the distance. It's so low I almost missed it, but I immediately know it's from Greggo. Cursing I spin around and run back, drawing my gun. I immediately turn to the officer next to me once I arrive at the scene. "What happened?" I demand sharply. He doesn't dare look at me. "A black SUV passed by… It headed towards Mr. Sanders, stopped beside him, then Mr. Sanders was yanked in the car and it drove off before we even realised what was going on. We fired a few shots, but only one hit. It broke off the left mirror… I'm so sorry, Sir." Neither of us spoke for a moment, I because I would have just yelled and he because he is ashamed. Right under their nose he has been kidnapped…

Trying to regain my composure I call Sara to come out with our kits to process the scene. She arrives as quickly as humanly possibly. Setting down the kits she embraces me. "We'll get Greg back, Nick!" I don't doubt that, the only thing I doubt is if we'll be fast enough. Crane will want to show me what he did to him… My hands bale into fists at this thought. We collect the said mirror and a tire track, that's it. None of the officers has been able to see the plate, because it has been full of dirt.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, here it comes… a new chapter! I'll try to update again this week and then, I'm afraid, I have to leave you in suspense for to weeks because I'm flying away and won't have a computer. Anyway, enjoy!

Sara has already spoken to the others, so when we arrive at the lab, they're all waiting wanting to help, to do anything to bring Greg back safe and sound. One after the other comes up to me saying how sorry they are. Even Eckley allows us to put every other case behind to proceed quickly here. Warrick and Sara take care of the tire track, Gris and I have a closer look at the mirror, while Cath tries to find out more about Crane. At the abduction two men at least had a finder in the pie.

At first we print the mirror, but nothing comes up. There's nothing more we can do, so we hand it over to Archie who sets to work at once. I can barely hold me back to shout at them to work faster, though I know they're doing their best. Soon Warrick and Sara join us; the only thing to tell us is the tire track is the one of a black SUV, year of construction 1996. 1000 vehicles are licensed alone in Vegas… Absolutely no chance to detect the one Crane has used. But when Cath arrives a few minutes later, she has a hopeful smile on her face. I hold my breath, has she found out who the second man was and with that where to start looking for my G? I stare expectantly at her and she says: "Guys, I think I know who his accomplice was! He has a cousin, Stuart Grant who was already in jail for kidnapping! Guess what car he drives!" "An SUV!" I suppose. In that moment, we're interrupted by Grissom's cell. "Grissom?" "Really?" "We'll be right there!" Turning to us, he exclaims: "They've found the SUV! Catherine and Nick, you head out there, Sara, you go to the cousin's house and I take the car, it'll be here soon."

10 minutes later we're at the scene. We haven't talked the whole ride, none of us really having anything to say. Unsurprisingly we find nothing, even though we search more than thoroughly. Frustrated we return to the lab. There a package awaits me… sent by Nigel Crane. I suppress a shudder, breathing in deeply opening it with my friends by my side. Careful not to destroy any evidence, I unwrap it. As soon as I see what's inside I ran to the bathroom and throw up. Shivering I lean against the wall trying to regain at least some composure before I return to my fellow CSIs. I saw there was no blood on the finger, so the owner is dead… But Catherine doesn't want to leave me till I come out. She hugs me wanting to comfort me: "Maybe it's not his… They're checking this out now." This thought hasn't even entered my brain, so I cling to it as long as I can. I splash cold water in my face to cool me down. My breathing is a little more even now. When we step outside, Gris comes up from the hallway: "It's not his! The prints don't match." 'Thank god!' But on the other hand I can't know if he's going through worse right now…

Then he shows me a brief letter: "The phone booth in front of your house in an hour. I'll give you further instructions then and better come alone if you care for poor Sanders… xxx Nigel" I exchange a long glance with Grissom. Both of us know perfectly well I won't go there alone. The police will follow me in safe distance tracking my cell. With modern means it's easy to track someone when the cell's on. Speaking of the devil, right now my cell rings. It's an excited Sara telling me she found the cousin dead at his home and now processes the scene. The finger Crane sent us is from him. I suspected it, Crane is someone to kill his accomplice when he has no more use for him.

I need a 20 minutes ride to get home, so I say bye to my friends receiving every one's "Good luck!" and a hug, even from Grissom. He really does care about us, I already knew. I try to calm them, even though I'm afraid myself. Getting into my vehicle I force a last reassuring smile on my face and drive off. I'm there ten minutes too early and wait anxiously for the phone ring. With the second ring I pick it up: "Hello" "Hey Nicky, how are you doing?" I'm in no state for small-talk right now, so I just ask abruptly: "How is Greg?" "Oh, our friend is alive, don't worry" I hear a scream of pain through the phone. Sick in my stomach I back against the wall of the phone booth. I refrain from cursing him because I fear Greg will pay for it. "Let me talk to him!" He only lets out a short laugh. "You'll have to come here, I'm afraid. Oh, by the way, next stop: Mirage. 15 minutes. Bye!"

Several other stops follow till I'm finally there: a large cabin in the woods, far away from other houses. Taking a deep breath and trying to prepare myself I enter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I promised another chapter before I go. Here it is, I hope you like it! Guys, I love your reviews they're awesome! I also have another story in mind, but before I start writing it, I'll finish this one.

The sight greeting me wrenches my heart. Greg lies in front of Crane, his whole body bruised, badly beaten. Crane is standing upright, looking like an avenging angel holding a gun in his hand. G's tear-streaked face turns to me now, in his eyes a silent cry to rescue him showing unbelievable pain. It takes all of my will power not to run over him, press him tightly against my chest and sooth him. I stand frozen for now, trying to suppress the spark of anger and hate in my eyes. I'm aware that I have to be extra careful, Crane has gotten to know me too well while stalking me… A few years didn't change it, especially not when he's still so obsessed with me. I succeed in sounding normal when I speak now. "Now, I'm here, like you wanted. Let him go now, it'll be like the beginning. Isn't that what you want?" My voice is almost enchanting now despite the fear I hold inside. Did I exaggerate? His eyes narrow suspiciously … He presumes I'd do everything for my G, I guess. After all, that was why he picked me, I've been told. I just have to try harder. I move forward now having restrained myself enough to control my motions. I catch his gaze now, lying tenderness and care in my glance – at high school I haven't been an actor for nothing. My stomach turns thinking of what I'm doing. Out of the corner of my eyes I see he lowers his gun. So far so good… I move even closer, slowly, flirting with him to distract him from Greg. I stop in front of him batting my eyelashes to be sure he doesn't pay attention to my hands. They meanwhile snatch the gun out of Crane's hand turning it immediately against him. Nothing of the softness is now in my eyes anymore, there is only the bitterness left I felt from the beginning.

I pull out my cell calling Brass. They're all around the building now, I'm sure and indeed, after hanging up it is only a minute till he's here. One of the longest minutes in my life, 'cause G is so close to me and I still can't risk turning to him for fear Crane would do something. But as soon as Brass is in sight I don't give him another though. In no time I kneel in front of him pulling him in a tight embrace whispering comforting words in his ears while he nestles to me. He throws his arms around me and clings to me like his live depends on it. His breathing slowly evens, the shivers finally stop and the tenseness in his body melts away gradually. Brass approaches me later. "I don't think there's an ambulance needed, what d'you think?" "No, I'll take him home and take care of him. Can you tell the others?" "Sure, already did. For the next week, they don't want to see both of you near the lab." He says straight-faced. "Great, thanks." "No prob. See you soon then." "Bye!"

Turning to Greg once more I whisper in his ears. "Let's get up, we're going home now, okay?" He just nods and gets up with my support. He leans heavily on me on the way out to the car. The sun has already set and darkness surrounds us. He gets in and straps. As soon as I'm in I cup his face with my hand. "Listen, it's going to be alright, I promise!" I look into his eyes, they're blank now, not full of life and energy like they used to be. 'It'll be back' I try to assure me using the old 'Time heals all wounds' even though I know it isn't right. What did that son of a bitch do to him? He beat him, I can see that, but what did he do to him psychologically? Did he try that? I know he's good with that stuff and knowing Crane I'm almost certain he tried that to hurt him even if we find him. Will we be strong enough to fight it off? It'll be a hard fight… I glance at Greg. He has fallen asleep by now, what's probably the best thing for him.

When I wake him up arriving at our home, he throws his arms around me. "Oh Nicky, this isn't a dream, is it?" He asks frantically. "No, you're safe now, I promise you that!" I answer with me most reassuring voice. After unstrapping him without really letting him go I take him in my arms and carry him into the house settling us on the sofa. I look directly in his face saying: "If you want to talk about it, I'm there, okay?" For the first time, I see something like a grin and hear his sweet voice again. "I know. Thanks." After a few minutes he gets up, wanting to take a shower. When I watch him walking I cannot help but think he's lost the bounce in his step. Once more I try 'Time heals all wounds". It doesn't help and I vow to do anything to bring him back. I don't question if Crane hurt him psychologically, I see now clearly he did, but how? What did he say? I have to get it out from G to prove it wrong. Will he tell me? Is our love still strong enough? Preparing to go to bed I decide to try it tomorrow. We're both tired and emotially drained right now. When I hear him turning the shower off I'm already lying in bed waiting for him. As soon as I see him I open my arms to let him in. We always sleep in each other's arms. We've been through so much and this is the best way for both of us to sleep without nightmares. It gives us the feeling of security, care and love. After a short good-night kiss we fall asleep soon despite of what happened today.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, I wrote much at vacation! I almost finished it, only the sequel any more… But I'm evil, I hold back the last chapter! A big thanks to all reviewers, especially to KarenleFay, who reviewed _every_ chapter!

Greg:

In the middle of the night I wake up. Nick still sleeps soundly, his arms wrapped around my waist, a smile on his face. I just wish I could be as happy as he is… But Crane's words have opened my eyes, they are still echoing over and over in my mind: "You're worthless, little slut. Nicky knows that to. Do you believe he would care if I killed you right now? Do you really think he loves you! No, he only pities you!" These words pierced right through my heart. Could it be true? Has Nick spoken the "I love you"'s without meaning behind it? Has he been such a good actor to fool me all along? My mind tells me he isn't, he loves me, but my body tells me he is. I've been fooled so many times, I didn't even believe in love anymore… till I met him, the gorgeous Texan. How could I have been so blind? To believe it would work this time? I should have known it was going to end like this… with a broken heart. It always feels as if a part of you is dying, no it doesn't just feel as if, a part of you is actually dying. With every relationship you leave a part of you behind, only to become someone new, someone you might not even recognize.

After I found out my last boyfriend cheated on me and left him I had to fight hard to become once more someone to be proud of. I never found out how I succeeded… and now this! Should I talk about it with Nick? No, it wouldn't do anything, if he pretended it for so long he'd probably deny it… There's only one thing to do: get away! Very careful I try to fee myself from Nick's grasp. He stirs a little, but thankfully he doesn't wake up. I tiptoe to the living room to think. Where can I go? I never had many friends, you know, especially when I moved here. Yeah, I know: Sally Andrews! I know her since college, for a few months back then we've even been a couple. We always stayed in touch sending letters every now and then. Having found her phone number I dial it closing my eyes praying "Be there!" After the third ring she picks up, her voice sleepy. "Hey, Sal, it's Greg." "Oh hi, Greg! How are you doing?" "Okay…. Listen, can I stay with you for a few days? Please?" "Sure. You can stay as long as you want. But what's up?" "Great! I'll tell you later. Thank you so much. I'll be there in half an hour, if that's okay with you." "'kay. See you then." "Bye!"

From the guest room I take a bag, then I go to the bathroom, packing my things quickly. Holding my breath I return to the bedroom to get some clothes and the photo of Nick and me I love most… I shouldn't take it, but I have to. Many times I toss a glance over at Nick. I cannot believe he did this to me… Not on purpose. Having finished I give him a light kiss on the cheek and walk out of the door. I don't want to look back, but I cannot help it, the image is now branded in my mind. Tears well up in my eyes now, with all strength I hold them back whispering "I'm sorry". Briskly I turn around leaving the house after leaving him a short note.

It's a 20-minutes ride to Sals apartment, long enough to keep me wondering if I did the right thing.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, the long awaited end! But stay tuned, I'm working on a sequel! Don't forget to review!

Nick:

I wake up when it would usually be time to go to work. I reach out to touch the spot beside me when I don't feel G next to me. Not finding him there I sniffle. When he gets up before I do he makes breakfast for us – including a cup of his tasty Blue Hawaiian. I can always smell the coffee and when he comes in with the tablets for us I give him a long kiss. But today I smell nothing

With a bad feeling I jump out of bed looking everywhere in the house for my G. When I find his note I almost collapse. _"Nick, I should've known it was a dream It couldn't be… Greg"_ I know he doesn't mean it, he's just confused, but what has this son of a bitch done to him to make him doubt us? Probably told him that I don't love him, but why did Greggo believe it? Though more important: Where did he go? He has no apartment anymore, so it has to be one of his friends… Still, if he doesn't want to be found, it will be very difficult for me to find him… At first I think of George, his best friend and at once I call him. No luck. Sarah. No luck. Fred. No luck. Jerry. No luck. Alexa. No luck. "Damn it!" I yell having no more ideas where my beloved could be. In an attempt to calm myself I sit down drawing in a few deep breathes. He doesn't know we don't have to work today, maybe I can catch him there… I let out a frustrated sigh. Waiting is the thing I hate most. Restlessly I wander through the house. Without Greg it seems so empty… Finally I settle doing the dishes. , then starting to do laundry and tidy up the living room. I've used this before so often, distraction. Wearily I sink in the couch in the living room, my head resting in my hands. I may know that Greg's fine, but damn it, he believes I don't love him! Believes I played with him! Believes I fooled him!

A phone ring interrupts my thoughts. "Stokes" "Nick, this is Sally Andrews, a friend of Greg. Remember me?" Yes, I do, though I only met her once: 29 years old, piercing green eyes, long black hair, slim build. Now I can recall that Greg and she are good friends since college and what's more important: She lives in Vegas, so he could easily be with her! "Is he with you?" I ask not daring to hope and holding my breath. "Yes. He told me everything. I think you two need to talk. He's asleep now, I got him to go to bed and rest. Can you come over?" "Sure!" She gives me her address, a "See you soon" and hangs up.

5 minutes later I'm ready. I vow to prove Greg I love him more than anything else. Silently I drive over to Sally. I manage to get there in 15 minutes and without any accidents. She sees me coming, opening the door when I'm about to ring. She shows me the door to the room where G lies, saying she's leaving us alone now. "Thank you so much, Sally. Really." "No prob. Just sort this out, okay?" She gives me a reassuring grin before she leaves.

Quietly I enter the pretty dark room. I can hear his soft breathing and once my eyes adjusted I see he has pulled the covers high up, so only his spiky hair is visible. Pulling a chair from the desk next to the bed I sit down, waiting for him to wake up. It's not long till he does and I can see the joy in his eyes when he sees me, even though they darken soon enough with doubt and his face shows traces of tears. None of us says something for a few moments, then I clear my throat, doing my best to keep my worry out of my voice. "I think we should talk…" He just nods, apparently not yet trusting his voice enough to speak. He gets up, dressing himself quickly, having worn only his boxer briefs. Once more we both stay quiet, silently agreeing this room isn't the right place to talk.

In the living room we settle down, he chooses the armchair and I the couch. "Tell me what Crane said to you to make you run from me!" I beg quietly wanting to touch him, to make him feel my love. "He told me… that you… you don't love me… You only took pity on me…" He says with a strange faltering voice. Damned, I suspected it… How dare he? I cannot stand it any longer, I get up closing the space between us pulling him in my arms. "That's not true!" I say not even trying to keep my anger out of my voice. "I do love you for who you are! Pity! Why should I take pity on the greatest guy I ever met?" I whisper softly in his ear. Now he gives in, relaxes and buries his head in my chest. "Why did you believe it?" I ask the question burning in me. He frees himself answering distantly. "I don't really know… Maybe it comes from my youth…" He sounds analytically now. I do envy him for this ability: He can analyze everything about himself, as if it is someone completely different speaking. "I never told you, but I never had many friends. I was the science geek, the grind, the teacher's pet… Well, to cut a long story off I was hurt a few times, never had the chance to develop a great self-confidence in relationships, even later it was very difficult to trust other people. That's my guess…" He looks at me now, his eyes pleading for understanding. "It happens to be that I love science geeks, especially a certain someone in front of me" Without hesitating I lean forward, draw him in my arms and kiss him softly, though still hungrily. I missed this so much… I sigh contently. Only the fear of losing him made me realize how precious he is to me… "Ready to go home?" I ask seductively, still holding him close. His face lits up. "Yeah, home"

Having opened the door of _our_ house I sling my arms around him, carrying him over the doorstep and straight to the bedroom, kissing him fiercely.


End file.
